


Put me down

by A rose for Helena (twdawsome)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a Cranberries song, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdawsome/pseuds/A%20rose%20for%20Helena
Summary: Gerard Way had no hope for the future. He had accepted long ago that he wasn't meant for this world. He was okay with it. It was all so he easy. Until he met Frank Iero.





	Put me down

Nope, deleting this

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is shit. The writing is slightly less shit, though


End file.
